Fusionfall fannon Wiki:Administrators
Administrators, commonly known as admins or sysops (sys'tem '''op'erator'''s), are wiki editors who have been trusted with access to restricted technical features on the FusionFall Fannon Wiki. Administrators assume these responsibilities as volunteers; they are not acting as employees of Wikia. There are currently administrators. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. However, they are not currently able to remove bureaucrat access from any user; please contact one of the community team if you need that done. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Chat moderator abilities Chat moderators are trusted users with the ability to moderate , a real time forum on the FusionFall Fannon Wiki. A chat moderator does not have the ability to moderate the forum nor administer the wiki. Staff and Janitors Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Wikia janitors have limited administrator access to all Wikia for cleanup purposes. These users will be shown on on any Wikia. Please see Help:Contacting Wikia for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Current administrators and moderators For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . Becoming an administrator On the FusionFall Fannon Wiki potential admins are nominated through opening a request in Wiki Discussion. Any registered editor may choose to nominate themselves or another registered editor, but if you are nominating another editor, please make sure that they wish to be an admin before opening a request. Also, please be aware that requests are unlikely to succeed if an editor is new to the site, or if they have not demonstrated a sound understanding of wikia mark-up and site policy. Once opened, the request will remain open for seven days, unless it is clear that the request will fail, or the candidate chooses to withdraw. If this is the case, an admin or nominee can close the request early. During this time, registered editors have the opportunity to support or oppose and to ask questions of the candidate. When supporting or opposing, editors are expected to leave a valid reason and to refrain from making personal attacks. Due to concerns over sock puppetry, unregistered editors are unable to vote in requests for adminship. After seven days, a bureaucrat will look at the votes given to determine whether the community supports the candidate being granted the tools. Generally, if 80% of voters support a candidate, they will be successful. However, bureaucrats reserve right to weigh votes individually, this means that it a voter's rationale is particularly compelling it can be enough to outweigh a numerical advantage in either the support or oppose column. Conversely, if a voter's rationale is particularly trivial it may not be counted in the final tally. Interpreting voter's rationales will usually only occur in close calls and if it is a close decision, the closing bureaucrat may consult with other members of the admin community to come to a decision. If there should come a time when there are no active bureaucrats and you wish to become an administrator or adopt the wiki, please contact the . If there are other active editors but no active bureaucrats/admins, you should first discuss with them on who should become an admin, whether it be one of you, or all of you. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.